


Some Insecurities

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Carly pleads with Morgan





	Some Insecurities

“Morgan, please…say something to me.”  
  
He spouted off his list, made it known how he felt about the family’s favor regarding Michael; however, as his mother begged him forgiveness, Morgan had lost some spite.  
  
Squeezing his hands within her own, Carly continued her tearful plea, “The day you came into my life, you became part of every breath and thought I had. I know how it may seem, but I wanted desperately to prevent what had happened to Michael from happening to you. Being away from you, Morgan, for even a **millisecond**, took more sacrifice than you will ever know.”


End file.
